In the related prior art, an electrical connector component is disclosed in a Chinese utility model patent with application number of CN205429310U. The electrical connector component includes a plug and a socket. The plug includes a circuit board, an insulating body and a cable. The circuit board is horizontally placed, and has a mating end and a connecting end which are opposed in a front-rear direction. Metal contact pieces are distributed on an upper surface and a lower surface of the mating end. The mating end forwards protrudes from the insulating body, and the connecting end is fixed into the insulating body. A front end of the cable is electrically connected with the connecting end, and a rear end of the cable extends backwards out of the insulating body.
The socket includes an insulating seat body, a plurality of conductive terminals accommodated in the insulating seat body, and a metal shell that encloses the insulating seat body. The insulating seat body is provided with a slot. The conductive terminals have arc-shaped contact parts that extend into the slot and welding feet that extend from the insulating seat body. The contact parts are arranged in the slot in two rows (an upper row and a lower row). The metal shell includes a top wall, a bottom wall and two side walls which cover an outer side of the insulating seat body. The top wall, the bottom wall and the two side walls forwards protrude from the insulating seat body. An inserting hole is formed among the top wall, the bottom wall and the two side walls. The inserting hole is located in front of the slot, and the inserting hole and the slot are communicated in the front-rear direction. When the plug is inserted into the socket, the front end of the insulating body is inserted into the inserting hole and the mating end of the circuit board is inserted into the slot so that the contact pieces and the contact parts form elastic contact, thereby realizing electrical connection. However, when a space of a client mechanism is narrow and a size of the plug is made to be very short, since the plug is easy to be inserted obliquely due to the stress of the cable at the time of inserting and pulling the plug, the circuit board mates with the contact parts of the conductive terminals and a risk of PIN collapse exists.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a new plug and electrical connector component to solve the above technical problems.